Endurance Six: Fans and Favourites
by pgcoolforever
Summary: 10 Fans will be joining 10 favourite all stars in yet another test of true Endurance. Only 1 fan and 1 all star will come out victorious!
1. Episode 1

PG: Over the past 5 years contestants have been ariving at various places across America to battle each other for the right to call themselves Endurance Champions! This year will be no diffrent! 20 contestants will come to this location in Colorado to battle for the title of the most exciting season of Endurance! The only diffrence is that 10 all time fans will come to Colorado to find 10 all time favourites here! The fans will then be paired up with the favourites and the game will get started! Let's meet the fans now!

*Shows Boat*

Bryan: Hi I'm Bryan and I am 13 Years old.

Becky: Hi My name is Becky and I am 15. I think if I play this game strategically I will make it to the end.

Casey: Hi I am Casey and I am 15

Lauren: My name is Lauren and I am 14

Alex: I'm Alex and I'm 15

PG: Keep in mind that these 10 contestants have no idea that there are ten favourites waiting here... They think this is just going to be a regular season...

Jade: I'm Jade and I am 15

Wesley: Hey I'm Wesley and I'm 15!

Shaylene: The names Shaylene, I'm 14!

CJ: Hi I'm CJ and I am 14. I am here to win so I hope I can get a great partner.

Adera: I'm Adera and I am 15 year old

*Shows The Contestants*

Casey: I wonder why there are only 10 of us...

Lauren: Maybe it is just a really short season or something...

PG: These contestants have no idea what to expect... But one thing is for certain! This is going to be one intense season! This is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Theme Song Stars*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20*

10 Fans

*Shows The Group of 10 Fans*

10 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 10 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Shows The Logo*

*Shows Fans Arriving on beach*

PG: Welcome everyone to Colorado!

Everyone: Thanks!

PG: Anyone have any idea why there are only 10 of you?

Shaylene: Because this is going to be a really short season of only 5 teams?

PG: Oh far from right Shaylene! This is actually maybe going to be the longest season yet... Well at least it will have the most teams..

*Everyone looks a little shocked*

PG: That is because you 10 fans are going to be joined by... 10 Favourites!

*Everyone Starts Cheering*

Casey: No way!

Adera: You've got to be kidding!

PG: Are you ready to find out who the favourites are?

Everyone: Ya!

PG: Well we have pre determined your partners... We will start with Bryan...

*Bryan Steps Forward*

PG: Are you ready to find out who your partner is?

Bryan: More then ever!

PG: Then Partner for Bryan! Come on out!

*A Figure Appears*

*Everyone Start Cheering Again*

Bryan: Sweet!

PG: Carmen from season 1 will be your partner!

*Bryan hugs Carmen*

PG: Now Becky... Ready to find out who your partner is?

Becky: DUUUH!

*Figure Appears*

Becky: Yes! Sweet!

PG: Another person from season one! You have Carlos as your partner!

*Becky and Carlos hug*

PG: Now for Casey... Step forward to meet your partner!

*Casey steps forward*

*A Figure Appears*

Casey: Nice!

PG: That is Leslie from season 3! Congratulations!

*Leslie and Casey Hug*

PG: Okay! We now have 3 teams! There are still 7 more! It is now Laurens turn to meet her partner

*A figure comes out*

Lauren: Oh my god! YES!

PG: You now have Kaleb as your partner!

*Lauren and Kaleb hug*

PG: Now for Alex... Let's find out who your parnter is...

*Someone approaches*

Alex: Yes! Emilia!

*Emilia and Alex hug*

PG: Now that is half of our teams... Now for the other half... Jade... Come on up!

*A Figure approaches*

Jade: Yes! Marcus!

*Marcus and Jade hug*

PG: Now for Wesley! Ready to find out?

Wesley: Yes!

PG: Then come on in!

*Figure approaches*

Welsey: Yay! Saddie!

*Saddie and Wesley hug*

PG: We now only have 3 more teams to pair up... Shaylene! It's your turn

*Someone Approaches*

Shaylene: Oh my god! Andres!

*Andres and Shaylene hug*

PG: CJ... Here is you partner!

*Bailey Comes out*

CJ: Yes!

*Bailey and CJ Hug*

PG: And finally for Adera... Jazz!

Adera: YES!

*Adera and Jazz hug*

PG: Okay! So now you all have your partners... You now have the day to talk with your partner and get to know them... Tomorrow will be your first mission as a team... Good luck throughout the game!

*Teams Run Off*

*Shows Becky and Carlos talking*

Becky: I am so glad I got you as my partner! I saw you on Endurance 1 and you did absolutely amazing!

Carlos: Thank you! I'm glad I got you... You seem really strong!

Becky: Hehe! Thanks!

Carlos: So what are our stratageys?

Becky: I'm not sure... I guess we are going to ally with Carmen right?

Carlos: I would like to...

Becky: Either way it works for me...

*Shows Bailey and CJ talking*

CJ; I'm so happy that were are a team

Bailey: me to!

CJ: I was rooting for blue all the way in your season

Bailey: Haha! Thanks! What colour should we try and get?

CJ: I'm not sure... I say Green, Orange, or Red...

Bailey: Anything besides Blue works for me

*They both laugh*

End of Episode 1

Bryan & Carmen

Becky & Carlos

Casey & Leslie

Lauren & Kaleb

Alex & Emilia

Jade & Marcus

Wesley & Saddie

Shaylene & Andres

CJ & Bailey

Adera & Jazz

PG: Next time on Endurance: Fans and Favourites... The 10 Teams fight for colours

*Shows Casey running towards and orange ball*

PG: Some will get the colour they want

*Jade and Marcus Hug*

PG: But some won't be as lucky...

*Shows Clip of Bailey saying "Why us!"

PG: What will happen? Find out on the second episode of Endurance Fans and Favourites!


	2. Episode 2

Bryan & Carmen

Alex & Emilia

Becky & Carlos

Shaylene & Andres

Casey & Leslie

CJ & Bailey

Lauren & Kaleb

Adera & Jazz

Jade & Marcus

Wesley & Saddie

PG: Last time on Endurance: Fans and Favourites... 10 fans arrived at this beach expecting a short endurance season... Little did they know they would meet up with 10 favourites and then team up. Today the 10 teams will fight for colours! This is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Theme Song Stars*

20 Contestants

*Shows The Group of 20*

10 Fans

*Shows The Group of 10 Fans*

10 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 10 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Shows The Logo*

*Shows Adera and Jazz Talking*

Adera: Jazz! That is such an awesome name!

Jazz: Haha! Thanks! Adera is pretty cool also!

Adera: Thanks! What should we do for colour?

Jazz: I would like Purple or White...

Adera: Purple for sure!

*Shows Casey and Leslie talking*

Casey: I hope we get Orange today!

Leslie: Me to! Everyone is going for purple so we should be okay...

Casey: But I think most peoples second choice is Orange...

Leslie: We are just going to have to do really good in todays challenge...

*Shows The Sun Setting and then rising and everyone meets PG*

PG: Well good morning! Last time I left you, you were all happy about the whole favourite deal... Be honest... Are any of the fans upset with the partner they got?

*Everyone keeps quiet*

PG: That's good then!

Wesley *Confessional*: I think Saddie deserves to win the most because in Las Vegas she got a horrible partner... Not this time though! Saddie and Welsey all the way!

PG: Saddie... I have to single you out for a moment here... In Las Vegas your partner was... Not that great with everyone... He was as you say way to overconfident... Do you think having a bad partner from Las Vegas will effect you here?

Saddie: I think it might effect me because people consider one person of your team the whole team... So people might have the idea that I am all overconfident and a jerk...

PG: Okay... Wesley. What is you take on this?

Wesley: I think Saddie is right but I think people need to realize that a team is made up of two diffrent people and not just two people that are exactly the same...

PG: I agree with you one hundred percent... Carmen and Carlos... You were both part of the original Endurance... And you were both on a team... Do you think people are going to target you guys because you might have a good friendship in this game?

*Carlos looks towards Carmen*

Carmen: Okay I'll go first... I think people will target us even though I don't think it's right... I think now is a good time for me and Carlos to realize that we can finally see what it is like to compete against each other... Because when we were a team we were always competing together and now we finally get to go head to head...

Carlos: Ya and just to add to that a little... I think just because we were partners before doesn't mean we are all like good friends now... And plus you have to remember... We never really officially got to choose our team... It was actually quite random... Even if we were happy as partners...

PG: So to summarize what you just told me you're pretty much saying what was a friendship before can be enimies now?

Carlos: Well not enimies but not like alliance or anything...

PG: Okay! Well today is the day where colours will be chosen... A catapault from the other side of the beach will shoot a coloured ball out... The person that catches that coloured ball will be on that colour... We will keep on going until every team has a colour. The first colour is... Red!

*Teams get ready to catch*

PG: Shoot!

*Ball shoots out*

PG: it looks like CJ has it! But oh! Bryan knocked it out of his hands! Bryan has it! Bryan and Carmen are the Red team!

*Bryan and Carmen hug and then step on red triangle*

PG: Next up is Blue! Shoot!

*Ball Shoots out*

Wesley: This one is mine!

*Welsey catches ball but it slips out of his hand, Emilia grabbed it but Carlos knocked it out of her hands and had it*

PG: Carlos has it! Becky and Carlos are the blue team

*Becky looks upset*

Becky *Confessional*: I really wanted purple but I didn't really talk about it with Carlos I guess... And plus it's just a colour right?

*Becky and Carlos walk to blue triangle*

PG: Next up is... Orange!

Casey: This is ours Leslie!

*Ball Launches*

*Andres catches ball*

Casey: Oh no you don't!

*Casey tackles Andres to the ground and holds ball*

PG: Casey has it! Casey and Leslie are now the orange team

Casey: Yes!

*Casey and Leslie hug and walk to Orange triangle*

PG: Next up is... Green!

Shaylene: This one's ours!

*Ball Launches*

*Shaylene grabs ball and no one tries to stop her*

PG: Without any struggle Shaylene and Andres are the Green team!

*Andres and Shaylene walk to green triangle*

PG: Next up is Black!

Alex: Sweet!

*Ball Launches*

*Wesley and Alex both catch it and start grabbing*

PG: It looks like it's a battle between Wesley and Alex for Black!

*Alex grabs hard and holds the black*

PG: Welsey and Emilia are now the black team!

*Welsey and Emilia walk to Black*

PG: We now have half of our teams! The next one is definately going to be a hard one to get! Purple!

*Everyone looks determined as ball launches*

*Everyone starts running*

*Bailey grabs it but Lauren knocks it out of her hand, Adera picks it off the ground but Jade takes it from her*

PG: That's it! Jade has Purple!

*Jade and Marcus hug and look proud as they walk to Purple triangle*

PG: Alot of upset faces out there... Next colour is Grey

*Grey Launches and no one goes for it*

Wesley: Aww what the heck!

*Wesley picks up Grey*

PG: Welsey and Saddie are now the Grey team! There are only 3 teams left! Yellow is next!

*Yellow ball launches*

*Lauren and Bailey bump heads while running to it and Kaleb grabs the ball*

PG: Lauren and Kaleb are now yellow!

*Lauren gets up dizzily and walks to yellow triangle with Kaleb*

PG: The final ball is White!

*White ball launches*

*All four gather in a group right where the ball lands*

*Adera runs out of group with the ball*

PG: Oh that's it! Adera and Jazz are now on White and CJ and Bailey are now on Brown

*They walk to their triangles*

Bailey: Why us!

CJ: It's not that bad... We just have to overcome it...

PG: Okay! Standing in front of me are the final 10 teams of Endurance: Fans and Favourites! But I have to tell you... Two of you ten teams will be going home tomorrow... So be prepared for that!

*Everyone looks nervous as they walk back to their huts*

*Shows White*

Adera: Blehhh... I really wanted purple...

Jazz: Either way we are going to do just as good!

Adera: I know!

*Shows Brown talking*

Bailey: Things could not be any worse...

CJ: I know... Brown?

Bailey *Confessional*: I hate my colour! Brown! Seriously. Why can't they change it to like pink or something!

End of Episode 2

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen

The Blue Team: Becky & Carlos

The Orange Team: Casey & Leslie

The Green Team: Shaylene & Andres

The Black Team: Alex & Emilia

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie

The Yellow Team: Lauren & Kaleb

The Brown Team: CJ & Bailey

The White Team: Adera & Jazz

PG: Next time on Endurance: Fans and Favourites... The final 10 teams will play in their first team mission...

*Shows Bailey Getting Lifted Into the Air*

PG: And the first two teams to drop will be leaving Endurance forever!

*Shows The Temple of Fate*

PG: Without even a temple of Fate! All on the next Endurance!


	3. Episode 3

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen

The Blue Team: Becky & Carlos

The Orange Team: Casey & Leslie

The Green Team: Shaylene & Andres

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie

The Yellow Team: Lauren & Kaleb

The White Team: Adera & Jazz

The Brown Team: CJ & Bailey

The Black Team: Alex & Emilia

PG: Last time on Endurance: Fans and Favourites. The 10 teams fought for colours. Some were happy with there colours but some were not. They will have to work past their problems today as the first elmination is in store! And it's a challenge no one wants to loose! This is Endurance: Favourites!

*Theme Song Stars*

10 Teams

*Shows The Group of 10 Teams*

10 Fans

*Shows The Group of 10 Fans*

10 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 10 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Shows The Logo*

*Shows Orange talking*

Casey: Yay! I am so happy we got Orange!

Leslie: me to! Orange is gonna rock this year!

Casey: I wonder what our mission will be today...

Leslie: I know... We didn't have a right to stay this time so I think PG has some sort of twist up his sleeve...

Casey: Well whatever it is Orange is here to stay!

Leslie: Mhmm!

*Shows Brown talking*

Bailey: I hope brown can prove worthy today

CJ: I know... The worst thing would be to do terrible in the first mission and be known as the underdogs...

Bailey: We really game to win today...

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hey!

PG: Today will be a twist mission! Welcome to the Right to Stay

*Everyone Looks surprised*

PG: when I say go you will grab onto a long rope that will lift you all above the water. You will hold on as long as you can. If you fall you are out. Once your whole team is out you will be leaving Endurance... I bet you are wondering how many of you are leaving right?

Everyone: ya...

PG: Today... The first 2 teams to fall will be leaving Endurance. But the winner of this mission also has something good for them! They will send 2 other teams up to temple tonight... So in total 3 teams will be leaving endurance tonight!

*Everyone looks nervous*

PG: Okay! Get ready!

*Teams get into position*

PG: Go!

*Shows CJ getting lifted and everyone else also*

Bailey: This is already hurting!

CJ: Just hold in there Bailey!

Casey: This is sort of hard...

Lauren: You okay Kaleb?

Kaleb: Oh ya! I'm just dandy!

Carlos: how you holding in Becky?

Becky: I'm not sure!

Carmen: Bryan we got this!

Bryan: I don't think I can hold up much longer!

Alex: Ahhh!

Bailey: Ughhh!

Emilia: Grrr!

Andres: Blehhhh!

Adera: Blehhh!

*Shows Someone Falling*

PG: Oh! Alex is now out of the game! If Emilia is to drop then Black will be heading home!

*Out of no where Leslie drops*

Casey: No way!

PG: oh! Leslie from Orange is now out! Casey! You have to hold in if Orange is to stay in the game!

Leslie: I'm sorry Casey!

*Shows someone else falling in*

Bailey: ughhh!

PG: CJ is out! Brown, Black, and Orange are down to their final player.

*Someone else falls*

PG: Carlos is now out!

Carmen: I'm sorry Bryan!

*Carmen drops*

PG: Everyone is dropping so fast!

Welsey: I'm sorry Saddie!

Saddie: It's okay! You can only do what you can!

*Welsey falls*

PG: Almost all the teams are down to their last player!

*Lauren falls*

PG: Ohhh! Kaleb is the only one left from Yellow!

*marcus drops*

PG: There goes one from purple!

Jade: Ughhh!

PG: Who want's this the most?

*Shows someone falling*

PG: Oh! Bailey fell! The first team out of Endurance: Fans and Favourites is Brown!

CJ: Darn!

Bailey: I'm sorry!

PG: Brown stand over here! We are looking for one more team eliminated but remember we also need a winner tonight!

*Cj and Bailey hug*

*Shows Jazz falling*

Adera: no!

Jazz: Sorry!

PG: Everyone now is down to their final player except for Brown who is out!

Andres: Excuse me?

PG: Oh ya! Green still has both players in!

Shaylene: That's better!

Andres: How much longer do you think you can hold on?

Shaylene: Maybe 5 minutes the most!

Andres: Same...

*Shows someone falling*

PG: Oh that's it for Black team!

*Emilia starts crying and Alex hugs her*

PG: Emilia and Alex now out of the game... You are all just playing for the win now! Don't forget that the winner will be sending 2 teams to temple!

*Brown and Black hug*

Bryan: Sorry Carmen!

Carmen: It's alright man!

*Bryan drops*

PG: Red is now out of the mission! and Green is still hanging in there with both players in!

*Kaleb drops*

PG: Yellow is out of the game! It's down to Blue, Orange, Green, Purple, Grey, and White!

*Shows everyone getting uncomfortable and someone dropping out of nowhere*

PG: Adera is now out! White is out of the mission!

Adera: I'm sorry Jazz!

Jazz: It's okay! You did better then me!

*Saddie drops*

PG: Oh! Grey is now out as well!

Becky: I have to drop! My hands hurt so bad!

Carlos: No Becky! I'm out but you're not done yet!

Becky: Oh come on Carlos! You wouldn't no what it's like to stay up here for like 20 minutes!

Carlos: Stay focused Becky!

Carmen: Carlos... Give her a break... I've never seen you like this...

Carlos: I'm determined to win... If I had a better partner last time I might have won!

Carmen *Confessional*: Woa! What a change of attitude... I thought he was happy with me as a partner in California... I don't believe this is a change... I think something is bugging that gut...

Becky: I'm sorry Carlos!

Carlos: No! Listen to me! We have to win!

Becky: No! You listen to me! I am hurting like crazy and you don't even care! I'm out!

*Becky drops*

PG: Blue is out! We are now down to just Orange, Green, and Purple. And green still has both players up!

Shaylene: Haha!

Becky *Confessional*: Man... What's going on with Carlos... We were all friends with each other... I saw him in California and this is definately not how he was!

PG: Who wants this the most?

*Shows Jade dropping*

PG: Oh! Jade is out for Purple! We are down to Shaylene and Andres from green and Casey from Orange!

Shaylene: haha! We got this Andres!

Andres: I can't hold on any longer!

Shaylene: As long as you did your best

Andres: I'm sorry!

*Andres drops*

PG: Green is now down to one person! Who will win! Will it be Orange or Green?

*Shows Casey Dropping*

Shaylene: Oh my gosh!

Andres: Yes! Good job Shaylene!

*Shaylene drops*

*Shows Everyone at the beach*

PG: Brown and Black... It is time for you to leave

*everyone hugs black and brown and then they leave*

PG: Shaylene... You outlasted everyone out there today... You have the power to send two teams to temple later tonight... It's a tough decision so think it over... You are all free to go.

*Shows Carlos and Bryan on the beach*

Bryan: we didn't even close to winning today...

Carlos: We would've won if Becky didn't drop!

Bryan: Hey! What's your problem! Becky did the best she could today and you don't respect her at all!

Carlos: God! You fans are so stupid!

*Carlos pushes Bryan*

*Carlos walks away as Bryan gets up*

*Carmen approaches Bryan*

Carmen: What was that all about?

Bryan: Carlos is a Jerk...

Carmen: What?

Bryan: He pushed me cause I asked him why he got mad at Becky for dropping...

Carmen: Man... Something is not right with him...

*Carmen runs up to Carlos*

Carmen: What is wrong with you? You were never like this in California...

*Carlos turns around and glares at Carmen*

Carlos: Why don't you worry about your own problems! God can't anyone just leave me alone!

*Carlos starts walking the other way*

Carmen: You know what! I thought I was worrying about my problems! You were my friend and I was looking out for you and you act like a jerk! It doesn't seem like you want to be friends with anyone out here anymore so just go ahead! Isolate yourself from us!

*Carmen runs back to Bryan*

Carmen: I really have a bad feeling about this...

*Shows Green talking*

Shaylene: Who do you want to send?

Andres: All I think is Orange cause Casey is super strong...

Shaylene: Ya... And Carlos was acting like a jerk today... I really like Becky but something is going on with Carlos... Did you see him push Bryan?

Andres: I don't know half the stuff that goes on on this beach...

*Shows Carlos fainting while Becky is near*

Becky: Oh my god! Someone get the medics!

*Becky runs up to Carlos*

Becky: Carlos! Wake up! Carlos!

*Medics come and look at him. He wakes up*

Medic: I don't know what is wrong with him... Has he been acting differently lately?

Becky: Now that you mention it... He pushed another contestant today and he was yelling at me and Carmen

Carlos: I was? Doc. What's going on with me?

Medic: I don't know... There must have been something going on that didn't make you think right for whatever reason and all memory of it is lost?

Carlos: I don't remember anything about today...

Becky: You don't remember the mission?

Carlos: We had a mission today?

Medic: Carlos... Just take it easy for the next few days... Try not doing to much...

Carlos: But I can stay in the game?

Medic: Yes... We will observe you and see if anything get's worse...

Carlos: Thank you

*Becky and Carlos talk in the huts*

Becky: You scared everyone out there today... First you were mean the me and Carmen... Then you pushed Bryan... And then you fainted... What's going on?

Carlos: I... I don't know... You heard the doc... Some medical thing?

Becky: Well just take it easy and don't push yourself to hard in the mission... This means I'm just going to have to work extra hard... You rest today... I'm sure JD will understand if you miss the meeting tonight...

Carlos: Okay. Tell me how it goes...

Becky: I will...

Carlos: By the way... Where have CJ, Bailey, Emilia, and Alex been? I haven't seen them all day.

Becky: yes you did... They were eliminated in todays mission and were sent home... But since you don't remember anything you wouldn't know... Just go to sleep.. I have to go to the meeting with the rest of them...

Carlos: Okay! Thanks for everything Beck.

Becky: No problem.

*15 people go to the Circle of Decisions*

PG: Welcome everyone to the circle of decisions!

*Everyone looks around*

PG: Where is Carlos?

Becky: Something weird was going on with him earlier today... He pushed Bryan and got mad quite a bit

*PG Looks surprised and looks at Bryan*

Becky: He then fainted and the medics took a look at him... They told him he should get some rest... Something was wrong with him... He didn't remember anything that happened today...

PG: So, is he out of the game?

Becky: No, No, No. The medics said he can say in... But they would observe him... If it get's worse he will have to leave...

PG: Okay... Before we get greens decision everyone needs to get their pieces. go ahead and pick one of the 15 pieces behind me.

*Everyone picks a piece*

PG: The final 7 pieces here are pieces you are going to have to win if you want to win Endurance... Okay! Green... You won todays mission... Who is going to temple?

Andres: Well after a lot of talking we have decided the best way to go would to send...

Shaylene: Orange and Yellow

*Lauren starts to cry and hugs Kaleb, Leslie looks mad*

PG: Orange team, yellow team... You have both been sent to temple... I will see you there at sunset... For one team this will be your first and last trip up there...

*Teams go back to the huts*

Lauren *Confessional*: I am upset that Green sent me to temple... We haven't proved anything yet so did they just send us because it's the easiest way to go?

*Teams meet outside huts*

Lauren: Bye everyone!

Becky: Bye Orange and Yellow!

*Lauren peeks inside hut*

Lauren: Bye Carlos!

Carlos: Mhmmm

*Yellow and Orange head to temple*

PG: Orange Team, Yellow team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams pick first element*

PG: Okay, may the dominate element rise now.

*Elements rise*

PG: Oh! Orange... You picked wood while Yellow picked Fire. Yellow that's one win for you! One more and you will be going back. Orange... One more loss and you will be heading home. Pick up your next element

*Teams choose elements*

PG: May the elements rise now

*Elements rise*

PG: Oh! Orange this time you picked fire and yellow pick wood! Exact opposites. Fire burns the wood for you the way it did for them. Pick your final element

*Teams pick elements*

PG: May the final elements rise now

*Elements rise*

PG: Orange! You picked Water! Yellow picked Fire! Orange! You are going back!

Casey: Yes!

*Leslie and Casey hug*

PG: Yellow... You guys played a tough game out here already... Lauren and Kaleb... You will be missed... Don't forget to write a note leaving your piece behind...

Kaleb: Thanks JD

*Yellow Disappears at the fire*

PG: Orange team! You are going back!

*Orange hugs and returns to camp as everyone is waiting around the campfire*

Saddie: It's orange!

*Everyone goes and hugs Orange*

Carlos: Ahhh! My head! AHHHHH!

*Everyone Panicks and Becky runs into check on Carlos*

End of Episode 3

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork

The Blue Team: Becky & Carlos Trust,

The Orange Team: Casey & Leslie Friendship,

The Green Team: Shaylene & Andres Strength,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck,

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie Heart,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership,

PG: Next time on Endurance: Fans and Favourites... Carlos' condition gets serious

*Carlos: My head is hurting like Heck!*

PG: And he is evacuated from the game.

*Show Carlos leaving by plane*

PG: Leaving Becky With A Big Choice*

*Shows Becky crying*

PG: What will happen? Find out on the next Endurance: Fans and Favourites!


	4. Episode 4

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork

The Blue Team: Becky & Carlos Trust,

The Orange Team: Casey & Leslie Friendship,

The Green Team: Shaylene & Andres Strength,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck,

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie Heart,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership,

PG: Last time on Endurance. Brown and Black teams were the first two teams to fall in the mission sending them home while Green ended up winning sending Yellow and Orange to temple. Yellow was defeated at temple. What will happen today? Find out!

*Theme Song Stars*

7 Teams

*Shows The Group of 7 Teams*

7 Fans

*Shows The Group of 7 Fans*

7 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 7 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Shows The Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting JD The next day*

PG: Becky, how is Carlos doing?

Becky: he is out of the game...

PG: What?

Becky: He was having on and off headaches all through the night... The doctors said he could no longer stay in the game

PG: Oh... That's not good at all... Well Becky... I know this must be difficult but you have a decision to make... You can either take youself out of the game taking the Blue team out, or you can stay as a one girl team...

*Becky starts to cry and Carmen joins in*

PG: It's a very emotional day... But the decision has to be made...

Becky: I'm going to continue on for Carlos

Carmen: Good choice.

PG: Okay! Blue team is not out of the game yet! I wish you luck in the game... Here, why don't you read Yellow's letter?

Becky: Okay,

Dear 7,

You guys have been completely awesome and nice. It was an honour to be here.

Purple - You guys are going to be a strong team

Grey - We consider you the underdogs right now... Surprise us!

White - You are definately proving to be a strong team already! Adera is one of the strongest girls (Other then Shay) and Jazz. You were very strong in your season of Endurance!

Red - Good luck!

Orange - You played a great game at temple last night! You guys are awesome! Good luck!

Green - Shay, you are a beast! I don't understand why you sent us though... Good luck anyways!

Blue - Carlos. I hope you get better and I hope nothing happens to you... Becky... You must be going through a lot... You deserve this piece just in case... Do good with our piece!

From, Yellow

PG: Well that's got to make you feel better.

Becky: A bit...

PG: Blue is now in the lead with 2 pieces while everyone else has 1! In an hour we will play your first Endurance mission! Get ready for that!

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork

The Blue Team: Becky Trust, Commitment,

The Orange Team: Casey & Leslie Friendship,

The Green Team: Shaylene & Andres Strength,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck,

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie Heart,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership,

*Shows Grey Talking*

Wesley: Are you nervous at all for todays mission?

Saddie: Pretty much... First Endurance mission... We have to make alliances out here or we'll never win...

Welsey: How bout with Orange? They seem pretty strong...

*Grey walks up to Orange*

Wesley: Hey guys!

Casey: Hey!

Saddie: We were wondering if you wanted to form an alliance with us... We are obviously the two strongest teams...

Casey *Confessional*: Ha! Don't make me laugh! Grey one of the strongest team? That's the funniest thing I've heard all week!

Leslie: Sure! We could use some help... Lots of people are against us because we cam close to winning yesterday...

Wesley: Then it's a deal!

*Shows Becky talking with Red*

Becky: Man... This game is going to be so much harder being a 1 person team...

Carmen: Ya... It's going to take some time to get used to... We have your back 100%

Becky: Thanks!

Bryan: No problem!

*Shows green talking*

Shaylene: Do you think we are a threat

Andres: Duhh! We dominated the mission yesterday...

Shaylene: Ya I guess so...

Andres: We have to work extra hard to get Orange out of this game...

Shaylene: Mhmmm!

*Shows teams meeting PG*

PG: Hey everyone! Are you excited for your challenge?

*Everyone keeps quiet*

PG: Well that's to bad! Cause your Temple mission begins now!

Andres: I think you mean Endurance...

PG: Nope! Temple. Another team is going home tonight

Adera: You are so evil...

PG: I know. Here's what you will need to do... You will choose one person to start. They will get on a rope swing and have to swing from rope to rope. There are 5 in total. At the end there is a platform with 3 flags on it. You will have to grab a flag and make it back. Once you make it back you switch with your partner who will have to get another flag. When you have all three you win. If you fall at any point you will have to return to the start and redo all of the ropes. everyone understand?

*They nod*

PG: OKay then! Get into position!

*Everyone gets ready*

PG: You are playing for the power to send two teams to temple and the Courage pyramid piece! On your marks! Get set! Swing!

*First player from each team starts and one person immediately falls*

PG: Marcus has just fallen! And look at that! Becky is taking the lead!

*Shows Becky Quickly swinging and reaches the platform long before anyone else*

PG: Becky is taking a huge lead in the temple mission! But Leslie is not far behind!

*Marcus is shown passing Leslies*

PG: I don't know how he mangaed to get back up so fast but Marcus has just passed Leslie! But Becky is already going for her second flag!

Carmen: Ya! Come on Becky!

*Shows Bryan making it in with flag 1*

Bryan: Go!

*Carmen starts swinging and is right behind Jade as Jade falls*

PG: Oh! Bad luck on the purple team! This is their second fall in the game so far! They are the only team to have fallen!

*Shows Becky incresing her lead as she comes in with flag 2*

PG: Becky has 1 more flag to get and she will win but here comes Bryan! No other team is even near Becky!

*Shows Becky reaching flag 3 and turning back*

PG: It looks like if Bryan can not pass her then Becky is going to win!

*Shows Becky coming in with flag*

*Becky Screams*

PG: Becky! From a day that you thought could not get any better it just did! You just got an extra piece for you! You will now decide 2 of the other teams that will go up to temple! Congraulations!

*Shows Team congratulating Becky*

*Shows Blue and Red talking*

Carmen: So who do you think you will choose?

Becky: I was thinking Green and Orange...

Bryan: Pretty good choices... I think Purple may be stronger then Orange though...

Becky: I will think about that...

Becky *Confessional*: Right now I don't know what to do... My original plan was Orange and Green but me and Casey are really good friends and I don't want to hurt him...

*Shows Becky and Casey talking*

Casey: Are you sending me?

Becky: I'm sorry Casey... You are one of the strongest...

Casey: I understand...

Becky: I'm really sorry...

*Casey and Becky hug*

Casey *Confessional*: I don't understand that... She doesn't have a partner that would make her choose my team... If didn't truly want to send her friend she could just decide not to...

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the circle of decisions*

PG: Well today was a very interesting mission. Becky who is now a one girl team was in a huge lead throughout the whole mission and ended up with the win and a piece. Becky... You have extended your lead even more... You are the only one with more then 1 piece. But along with that piece you new there was a decision that would have to be made with it... Have you decided who will be going to temple?

Becky: Yes I have... It will be -

PG: Woa! Woa! Woa! Hold up! You have another decision to make first... You can either choose 2 teams to go to temple or you can take the special prize just for you... A new partner!

*Becky looks shocked and excited*

Becky: I will take the partner!

*Everyone looks a little surprised*

PG: Why does that surprise everyone?

Casey: I can only speak for myself but she did so well by herself and she could have gurenteed a whole bunch of people a chance in the final 6...

PG: Well what is done is done! Becky! Here is you new partner!

*Someone walks out*

Becky: Oh my gosh! Sweet!

*Brandon and Becky hug*

PG: Brandon and Becky are the brand new Blue team! And get this Brandon! You are in a huge lead!

Brandon: Awesome!

PG: Now I bet you thought that the temple was out for today... But guess again!

*Gasps are heard among the group*

PG: Becky... Which team do you think should choose the 2 teams that will go up?

Becky: I think... Red should make the decision...

PG: Okay red! Do you need time to talk about this?

Carmen: No I think we already have the teams in mind...

PG: Okay then! Bryan... Who is going to temple tonight?

Bryan: Green and Purple

*Jade look shocked and begins to cry as Marcus hugs her*

PG: Green and Purple... You have been chosen to go up to temple tonight. Pack your stuff and say your goodbyes and I will see you at sunset... You are free to go

*Walking back to the huts Purple and Green are seen hugging*

*Shows Blue talking*

Becky: I am so happy to have a partner! We are going to do so good!

Brandon: You got that right!

Becky: We already have a pretty good lead so we have this in the bag...

Brandon: You have been working hard!

Becky: Haha! Thanks!

*Shows Teams outside huts*

*Everyone hugs Purple and Green*

*Green and Purple make their way to the temple*

PG: Green Team, Purple team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: Okay... May we see the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Green! You picked Fire... Purple you picked water. Water puts out the fire! Purple. That is one win for you. One more and you will be heading back. Green. You have to win this one to form a third round. Pick your next element

*Teams pick elements*

PG: Let's see who picked what!

*Elements rise*

*Green Hugs and cries*

PG: Green team! You picked Water and Purple picked wood. Wood floats on water! Purple is going back! Green... I'm sorry. You will be heading home... But you still get to leave a note with your piece. Thanks for playing!

*Green disappears at the fire*

PG: Purple! You did it! Your first trip up here was a success! You will be joining the other teams in the final 6! Go on back!

*Purple goes back to temple*

Adera: It's purple!

*Everyone runs up to purple and hugs*

End of Episode 4

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Courage,

The Orange Team: Casey & Leslie Friendship,

The Green Team: Shaylene & Andres Strength,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck,

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie Heart,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership,


	5. Episode 5

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Courage,

The Orange Team: Casey & Leslie Friendship,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck,

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie Heart,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership,

PG: Last time on Endurance: Fans and Favourites... Becky was faced with a tough choice when she deicded to go as a one girl team. Then surprisingly in the mission Becky came out with a win but when it was time for the temple decision she was shocked when she had the choice to take a new partner or choose who goes to temple. She chose to take a new partner and Brandon is now her partner. But temple was not over. Becky now had to choose who would decided and gave Red the choice. Red chose Green and Purple and at temple Purple defeated red. Today the final 6 teams will play in another Endurance mission and one team will have a very important decision to make. This is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Theme Song Stars*

6 Teams

*Shows The Group of 6 Teams*

6 Fans

*Shows The Group of 6 Fans*

6 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 6 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Shows The Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Hey everyone!

Bryan: Sup PG?

PG: Oh not to much. Last night as you all know the Green team said farewell. They left their piece behind with a note. Jazz will you read it today?

Jazz: I sure will!

Dear Final 6,

Wow! Final 6 Already? This is almost the halfway point! Crazy! Anyways Endurance Fans and Favourites was awesome! Andres said it was awesome getting a second chance and I say it was awesome getting a first chance.

Orange - I completely understand why you sent us and there are no hard feelings...

Purple - Jade you are completely awesome and you were my best friend out here! Good luck Purple!

White - Adera you are hilarious! Jazz you are the coolest guy out here! Good luck!

Red - Carmen you are great and Bryan youz alright man!

Blue - Becky... I think you've gone through the most in this game. Brandon we didn't get the chance to meet but I am sure you will be awesome! Good luck guys!

Grey - Saddie I am so glad this season is working out better for you then last season! Wesley I think you must be a great partner!

Overall I think the team most deserving of an extra piece is Purple because you bother were great friends! Good luck and go all the way!

From, Green (Shay and Andres)

*Purple Team Hugs*

PG: Purple team! That now puts you in second place with 2 pieces. Blue is still ahead with 3 and everyone else has 1. Today is another Endurance Mission but the reward will be a little more sweet. I will meet you at the beach in an hour.

*Shows Purple talking*

Jade: Okay... We need to come up with a game plan...

Marcus: Yeah... We have been under the radar the whole time and now we take second place... We need to find someone to ally with...

Jade: I think White would be an awesome ally

Marcus: Okay! Let's go talk to them!

*Shows Blue talking*

Becky: Okay I think it is time to start playing smart...

Brandon: What do you mean?

Becky: I was thinking of making alliances with everyone and then break them all

Brandon: Wow! You have an evil side! That works for me!

*Shows Purple approaching White*

Adera: Hey!

Jade: Hey!

Marcus: Do you have any alliances in the game yet?

Jazz: Honestly we do not...

Jade: Would you like to form one with us?

Adera: Definately!

Marcus: Sweet!

*Two Teams Hand Shake*

Adera *Confessional*: White and Purple are definately going to the final 2!

*Shows Blue going around and talking to everyone*

Brandon *Confessional*: Okay so Becky came up with this brilliant plan to make an alliance with everyone... I think it is perfect!

*Show Blue talking To Purple then White. Then about 10 minutes later Purple and White get together and talk*

Jazz: Blue just came up to us to form an alliance...

Jade: No way! They asked us to!

Adera: Sweet! Now we have a 3 way alliance!

Jazz: No! I think they must be allying with a whole bunch of people... Like why would they ally with just us 2?

Marcus: I don't know but I think we better go find out...

*Red, Orange, Purple, Grey, and White talk in the huts*

Marcus: Okay... So how many of you has Blue asked an alliance for

*Everyone raises their hands*

Jade: Does anyone see something wrong with this?

Carmen: Oh that Blue team! They are going down!

Carmen *Confessonal*: I always thought Becky was a sweet girl who would never be capable of pulling a scheme like this off... I guess I underestimated her...

*Shows Teams Meeting PG for the mission*

PG: Welcome! Todays Endurance mission will not only be played for the Perseverance piece but for something more important... The power to split the island in half. Tomorrows temple mission will be 3 on 3. The winner of this mission will choose who will be on what team.

*Everyone looks excited*

PG: Well today challenge is called fish food! There are 5 platforms out on the water. The guy from your team will start on the far platform while the other player will start on the second farthest platform. On the first platform there are 5 fish which you have to throw to your teammate. Then once all fishes are thrown you will leap frog you partner and skip past their platform to the next where again you will have to catch 5 fish and so on. When you reach the final platform you will need to unhook yourselves and paddle back to shore. First team back with all 5 fish will be declared the winner and get the power to choose the superteams. Everyone ready?

*They all nod*

PG: Then get into position!

*Camera Pans to guys on far platform*

PG: On your marks! Get set! Go!

*Teams start passing fish*

PG: Grey team is taking it nice and slow right now!

Becky: Speed it up Brandon!

PG: Red team is already taking an early lead but Purple is right there behind them!

*Shows Bryan jumping into the water and Marcus jumping right after him. Followed by Casey while the other three teams are working on passing the fish*

PG: Bryan makes it to his platform first followed by Marcus and now Casey!

*Shows FIsh being passed and Wesley jumping into the water*

*Shows Bryan dropping a fish into the water*

Bryan: No way!

PG: Oh! Bryan dropped his fish in the water! He will have to retrieve it before continuing!

*Leslie jumps off platform and takes the lead*

PG: Oh! Orange Is taking a commanding lead and Purple is coming behind! Everyone is at least on platform 2 now!

*Shows Grey struggling*

PG: Grey doesn't seem to be working well together at all!

*Casey moves to final platform*

PG: Oh! Casey is way ahead of everyone else! If Orange finishes this round and makes it back first they will win!

*Shows Purple desperately trying to catch up and Marcus jumps in the water as the camera pans to Casey who drops a fish and dives in to get it back*

PG: This can be Marcus' chance to take the lead!

*Casey quickly get's back up and catches the last fish as Leslie jumps into the water and makes it to final platform and purple is right behind them*

PG: It is going to be a race between Orange and Purple!

*Shows Purple unhooking first shotly followed by Orange*

PG: Purple has a slight lead. Ohhh! Marcus just fell off the platform! Get back on Marcus!

*Orange takes the lead*

PG: Orange has now taken back their win!

*Oranges gets to the beach and runs to PG*

PG: Orange has all 5 fish... Orange wins!

*Orange hugs*

*The other teams come in disappointed*

PG: Orange team! You won your second piece and the power to choose the two superteams! Congratulations! We will meet at the circle of decisions in an hour to hear your decision

Jade: Good job guys...

Casey: Thanks...

*Shows Orange Meeting to talk*

Casey: So technically we have no alliances and I don't know anyone who has alliances...

Leslie: I say we just pick the strongest teams...

Casey: Obviously Purple but who else...?

Leslie: I don't know who is also strong...

Casey: Think back to the missions

*Shows Purple and White talking*

Jade: I think our best bet would be to get split into two different superteams.

Jazz: Mhmmm...

Marcus: Nothing much we can do now but wait and see...

*Shows Blue Talking*

Becky: I hope our plan worked and Orange puts us on their superteam.

Brandon: I hope so to...

*Shows Teams meeting PG*

PG: Todays mission was rather interestng... First Red was in the lead, the purple, then orange, then purple again and then at the last minute Marcus fell giving Orange the win. Purple... How does it feel to come so close to winning but fail at the end?

Jade: I think we tried out hardest and we had fun so there is nothing more we could do...

Marcus: I feel fine loosing cause we tried to win and even if we didn't win we know we tried...

PG: Okay... Orange team. Have you decided who will join you on your superteam?

Casey: We have

PG: Then tell us who will be joining you

Leslie: We decided that to make a strong superteam we would need the help of Purple and Red

*Purple and Red look happy and so does white*

PG: Okay! So the superteams tomorrow will be Purple, Orange, and Red against Grey, White, and Blue. I will see you tomorrow for your mission and trust me it wont be easy!

*Everyone looks nervous and then walk away*

Jade *Confessional*: The White/Blue Alliance is going to take over this beach and win the whole game!

End of Episode 5

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Courage,

The Orange Team: Casey & Leslie Friendship, Perseverance,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength,

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie Heart,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership,


	6. Episode 6

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Courage,

The Orange Team: Casey & Leslie Friendship, Perseverance,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength,

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie Heart,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership,

PG: Last time on Endurance: Fans and Favourites... The final 6 teams played in an Endurance mission and it came down to Purple and Orange. Purple was defeated and Orange got to choose their superteam. They chose Purple and Red to join their superteam leaving White, Grey, and Blue on the other superteam. Today the two teams will compete in the Ultimate Dodgeball competition and the last one standing win for their superteam! This is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Theme Song Starts*

6 Teams

*Shows The Group of 6 Teams*

6 Fans

*Shows The Group of 6 Fans*

6 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 6 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Shows The Logo*

*Episode starts off with Jade and Adera in the hut and Becky walking in*

Jade: Oh we're the mighty blue and we are going to make alliances with everybody

Adera: Ya and we are going to be unstoppable cause we are so smart and no on will ever figure out our plan!

*Jade and Adera high five as Becky looks furious. Becky leaves huts and talks to Brandon*

Becky: Just great! Our plan has been revealed!

Brandon: No way! We're dead now!

Becky: I hope it's only Jade and Adera who has figured it out...

Brandon: I will go check what Casey says

*Shows Brandon walking up to Casey*

Brandon: So our alliance still on?

*Casey Starts Laughing*

Casey: Dude you gotta be kidding me!

Brandon: Why?

Casey: Seriously don't act dumb. That was the stupidest move anyone could have made on Endurance...

*Casey walks away*

Becky *Confessional*: I can't believe our plan was figured out!

*Shows the group talking*

Becky: I would just like to know... How was our plan figured out?

Saddie: It is a little thing called talking!

Carmen *Confessional*: Right now it seems like Grey, Orange, Red, Purple, and White have all formed an alliance to get Blue out of this game which I am perfectly fine with. I thought Becky was really nice and I never thought she would lie...

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Blue, White, and Grey on my left. Purple, Orange, and Red on my right. I have divided the beach in half and on the half line there are 6 balls. Today we are playing a little 6 on 6 dodgeball. Here is how it will work. You are out if you get hit or if someone catches a ball you try and throw. Last person in the game wins. This will be one intense game. The winning superteam will send 2 of the loosing superteam teams to temple tonight when one will go home.

Wesley *Confessional*: I think going into this challenge my superteam might be considered the weaker superteam... Today we just have to prove ourselves worthy...

*Teams get on their side*

PG: Okay start the game!

*Everyone runs for the balls*

*Shows Becky throwing a ball at Carmen but misses*

Carmen: Is that how we are going to play huh?

*Carmen tries throwing a ball at Becky but misses*

PG: I forgot to mention. If you catch a ball you can bring back any of your off players!

*Shows Adera throwing a ball towards Casey*

Casey: Oh no you don't!

*Casey dodges ball and throws one at Adera but misses*

*Shows Adera, Jazz, and Wesley all with balls*

Adera: On the count of three get Leslie!

Leslie: Man that's cruel!

Adera: One!

Jazz: Two!

Wesley: Three!

*Leslie tries to dodge but gets hit*

PG: Oh! Leslie is the first person out!

*Wesley, Jazz, and Adera high five*

*Casey, and Jade sneak up and both throw two balls that hit Wesley, and Jazz*

PG: Oh! A double hiter for the Orange/Purple/Red!

*Bryan tries to throw a ball at Saddie but Saddie dodges it and hits Bryan with a different ball*

PG: Bryan you're out! Right now the teams are both tied 2 out each!

*Shows Marcus Catching a ball*

Marcus: Yes! See ya later Wesley!

PG: Wesley you are out! Marcus who are you bringing back in?

Marcus: Leslie!

PG: Leslie you're back in!

Leslie: Sweet!

*Shows Carmen getting hit*

PG: Oh! Carmen is out!

*Shows Leslie hitting Adera*

PG: Adera you're out!

*Shows Everyone on Superteam 2 with balls all aiming for one person*

Brandon: Now!

*Everyone aims on Casey and they all hit him*

PG: Casey! You're out!

*Shows Jade getting hit right after*

Jade: No way!

PG: Jade you're now out also!

PG: Leslie you are the only one left on your team!

*Leslie throws a ball at Saddie*

PG: Saddie! Out!

*shows Becky throwing at Leslie*

Leslie: Caught it!

*Leslie drops it*

Leslie: No way!

PG: Oh that's it! The game is over!

*White/Grey/Blue superteam hugs*

PG: Orange, Purple, and Red. You guys must not being feeling to good right now. You guys came here thinking you were the stronger superteam but they just proved you wrong. 2 of you will be heading up to temple tonight... I will meet you all by the huts tonight.

Casey *Confessional*: Wow... That was terrible. One by one quickly we were like all out... Man I am pretty sure I am headed up tonight...

*Shows Adera and Jade talking*

Adera: I will use whatever power I have to save you from temple tonight but I can't really promise

Jade: I understand

*Shows Superteam 2 Talking*

Becky: Were are sending Orange and Purple?

Saddie: Duuhhh. They are strongest.

Adera: Actually can we send Orange and Red?

Wesley: Why?

*Jade thinks quick*

Adera: I think Red is so much stronger then Purple...

Brandon: No way! Purple is way stronger. Raise your hand if you think Purple is stronger

*All but Adera and Jazz raise their hand*

Saddie: Unanomous decision wins. Purple and Orange are going...

Adera *Confessional*: I guess I could have persuaded them more to not send Purple but when you have a big group like that there is nothing much you can do when they are all against you... I just have to hope purple comes back tonight...

*Shows Teams Meeting PG outside the huts*

PG: Todays superteam mission was intense but surprisingly it went quite fast. The strong superteam ended up loosing. Adera... I will ask you. Who is going to temple?

Adera: Well just saying that I completely disagree with this decision and we could have made a smarter decision as a whole but our superteam decided to send... Orange and Purple

*Neither look surprised*

PG: Purple, Orange. This will be both of your second time up to temple but unfourtanately for one of you it won't be your second time back. I will see you there at sunset...

Becky *Confessional*: Something is going on between Purple and White... They have been spending a lot of time together and Adera didn't want to send them... We need to get them off as soon as possible

*Shows Adera and Jade talking*

Adera: I really want you to come back

Jade: Thanks. I really want to come back as well...

Adera: If you go home then we are pretty much doomed cause you are our only alliance.

Jade: All we can do is hope

*Shows Teams Meeting outside the huts saying their goodbyes and then purple and orange go to temple*

PG: Orange Team, Purple team... Welcome back to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick First Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

PG: Oh! Purple you picked wood and Orange you picked water. Wood floats on water purple you have 1 win. 1 more and you are going back. Orange one more loss and all your hard work will be leaving. Pick another element.

*Teams pick elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

PG: Orange you picked fire and Purple you picked wood again. This time Fire burns the wood and Orange just tied it up. Whoever wins this round will be going back. Pick what will be your final element.

*Teams Pick elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

PG: Oh! It's a tie! You both picked water. Same conditions apply so pick what could potentially be your final elements

Jade: Haha! Potentially! Silly PG!

PG: Shush!

*Everyone starts laughing and pick elements*

PG: May the elements rise now*

*Elements Rise*

PG: Oh! Purple you just picked wood. Orange picked water. Wood floats on water. Purple! You are going back! Orange team. You gave it everything you had out here. You have 2 pieces to give away so please leave a note

*Jade and Leslie are both in tear as the two teams group hug*

Casey: Win this for me Jade!

Jade: I will try!

*Orange Disappears at the fire*

*Jade is still crying*

PG: I know how difficult this must be for you. I'm sure alot of teams will miss orange. But I am also sure that alot of teams will be happy to see you back! So go on back!

*Purple team heads back to camp*

Adera: Oh My God! Yes JADE!

*Everyone Groups hug and Adera and Jade cry*

End of Episode 6

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Courage,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength,

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie Heart,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership,


	7. Episode 7

Nar=PG Narraration

PG: Today on a very special episode of Endurance. We look back at the first 6 episodes. All the drama, the tough challenges, and of course the friendships and enimies. Plus the never before scenes and confessionals. This is surely and episode you don't want to miss! This is Endurance: Fans and Favourites The Halfway Point!

*Theme Song Starts*

10 Teams

*Shows The Group of 10 Original Teams*

10 Fans

*Shows The Group of 10 Original Fans*

10 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 10 Original Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Becky Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites: The Halfway Point!

*Shows The Logo*

Nar: 10 fans were arriving at Colorado and little did they know 10 favourites would be joining them...

Becky: Hi My name is Becky and I am 15. I think if I play this game strategically I will make it to the end.

CJ: Hi I'm CJ and I am 14. I am here to win so I hope I can get a great partner.

Nar: And one by one the partners were revealed

*Shows Carmen and Bryan hugging*

*Shows Shaylene and Andres Hugging*

Nar: And the season was beginning to get intense!

NEW CONFESSIONAL

Shayelene *Confessional*: I am a little worried bout Leslie and Carmen. They were both very strong in their seasons

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen

The Blue Team: Becky & Carlos

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus

The Orange Team: Casey & Leslie

The Green Team: Shaylene & Andres

The Yellow Team: Lauren & Kaleb

The White Team: Adera & Jazz

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie

The Brown Team: CJ & Bailey

The Black Team: Alex & Emilia

Nar: And in the right to stay Brown and Black were eliminated.

*Shows Brown and Black leaving Coloardo*

Nar: I gotta admit... We didn't choose the brightest bunch to join us for Endurance... They proved that after the right to stay and this probably explains why Carlos has to leave the game...

NEVER BEFORE SEEN FOOTAGE

Casey: Haha! We passed the right to stay!

Wesley: I know! I am so happy!

Casey: And to celebrate

*Grabs Wesleys shoe*

Wesley: Hey! Give that back!

*Welsey Grabs Casey's Shoe*

Wesley: Haha!

Casey: oh ya! Go and get it

*Casey Throws Wesley's Shoe and it accidentally goes on the huts roof*

Wesley: Hey!

*Wesley throws Casey shoe on the roof*

Casey: What good did that do? Now we need to get them down...

*Wesley starts throwing coconuts at the roof*

Casey: Dufus! That's never going to work

Carlos: Don't worry! I can get it

*Carlos starts climbing up the hut but falls down and hits his head*

Carlos: Mama!

Nar: I have no idea how they ended up getting their shoes down but they did. But that's not important. Green team won in the temple mission meaning she would send two teams up at temple. But this is when Carlos began acting strange.

Old Clips

*Shows Carlos and Bryan on the beach*

Bryan: we didn't even close to winning today...

Carlos: We would've won if Becky didn't drop!

Bryan: Hey! What's your problem! Becky did the best she could today and you don't respect her at all!

Carlos: God! You fans are so stupid!

*Carlos pushes Bryan*

Nar: Plus he began having headaches. The medics told him to take it easy so he lay down for the rest of the day. At the circle of decisions Green chose to send up Orange and Yellow. At temple Yellow ended up loosing against Orange and was sent home. Carlos was then removed from the game after fainting again leaving Becky with the choice of becoming a one girl team or leaving the game. In the obvious choice she decided to stay in the game. That same day another temple mission was played and Becky ended up with a win.

NEW CONFESSIONAL

Becky *Confessional*: In a day that seemed to not be able to get any better I come out with a win!

Nar: But then she was given the decision to either send 2 teams to temple or get a new partner. Without thinking she chose to get a new partner and was paired with Brandon. Then she decided to let red choose who would go to temple. Red chose to have Green and Purple make the trip up to temple and Purple made it back while the strong green team was eliminated.

NEW CONFESSIONAL

Jade *Confessional*: I am shocked we mad it back instead of green. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy but I thought since Green was stronger they would have made it back...

Nar: The next day the teams played in an Endurance mission to split the jungle in half. 3 teams on one side and 3 on the other. Orange won the mission and chose to have Red, and Purple on their superteam after finding out that their so called alliance blue had actually made alliances with everyone. Now it was pretty much everyone against blue...

NEW CONFESSIONAL

Bryan *Confessional*: I hope Blue realizes what they are up against. If they mess with one team here they mess with all of us. Orange, Red, Purple, White, and Grey are all like one big team that make decisions together. Blue is next to go!

Nar: Bryan was wrong as The Blue/White/Grey superteam won the mission and Sent Orange and Purple to temple. At temple Orange team was eliminated and Purple came back to camp.

NEW CONFESSIONAL

Marcus *Confessional*: That was a hard temple... Me and Casey were close friends and Jade was very close to Casey as well... Maybe a little to close but still...

Nar: There is still a lot of competition left! There are still 5 teams in the game and many more challenges to play. Will Blue be able to make it farther when everyone is against them? And will Purple stay away from the temple of fate this time? Find out on the next episode of Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

End of Episode 7


	8. Episode 8

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Courage,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength,

The Grey Team: Wesley & Saddie Heart,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership,

PG: Last time on Endurance before the recap. The superteam of Orange/Purple/Red was defeated and Purple and Orange were sent to temple. At temple Purple defeated Orange and Joined the rest in the final 5. Today yet another temple mission will be played and another team will be heading home... This is Endurnace: Fans and Favourites!

*Theme Song Starts*

5 Teams

*Shows The Group of 5 Teams*

5 Fans

*Shows The Group of 5 Fans*

5 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 5 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Shows The Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Well last night Orange was eliminated... Jade... You seemed really close with Casey. Would you like to read their note?

Jade: Sure would!

Dear Final 5,

It has been great. I really appreaciate being here with all of you. Leslie agrees!

Blue - Becky... Ehhh. You're okay but your plan was stupid. Did you think we wouldn't find out? We talk about everything...

Red - You guys are so awesome! Bryan you are so cool and Carmen you are a beast!

Grey - Wesley... Stupid shoe thrower! Haha! You were one of my best friends out there. And Saddie it looks like you are having such a better time this season then last time!

White - Adera you some kinda crazy! But in a good way gurl! And Jazz you are the awesomest coolest guy ever!

Purple - Jade! You are the best person out there and I really want you both to win! Marcus you were an awesome friend!

We will be giving the friendship piece to purple and perseverance to Grey!

From, Casey who loves Orange!

PG: That gives Purple, and Blue a 2 way tie for first with 3 pieces each and Grey is in second with 2 pieces. Red and White tied for last with 1 piece each. Today is another temple mission and another team is going home

*Everyone looks shocked*

PG: We are starting the mission now! Come to the beach

*PG and Teams go to beach*

PG: In front of me there are 5 sets of stairs. One for each team. Your job is to reach the top of your stairs grab you team flag and make it back down. But it wont be as simple. You have been given a whole bunch of puzzle pieces and will need to create a puzzle on each stair to be able to step on that stair. So complete all 10 puzzles and grab your flag and make it back down.

Jade: Finally! A mental challenge!

*Teams Get in Position*

PG: The winning team will win a piece and the power to send two teams to temple! Go!

*Teams start sorting out pieces*

Jade: This goes there!

Marcus: You sure?

Jade: Just try!

PG: Blue team working well together!

Becky: We got this!

*Shows Red already finishing the first step*

Bryan: Yes!

PG: Red already got their first step finished!

PG: Each step has an extra piece...

*Purple finshes first step*

PG: Purple is moving up!

Bryan: Put that piece in the corner...

*Red finshes second step*

PG: Red is blazing through this!

*Shows Blue moving up to the second step*

PG: Red is doing great and purple is right behind

*Purple moves up to step 3 but red moves to step 4 and grey and white move to step 2*

Bryan: There!

Carmen: Put that there!

PG: Red is moving like lightning!

*red moves to step 5*

PG: It is reds game to loose!

*purple moves up to step 4 and everyone else is on step 3*

Carmen: This is getting tougher...

Bryan: Put that piece there...

Carmen: Done!

*Red moves to step 6*

PG: Red is on step 6 and purple is on step 5. Everyone else is on step 3! Oh! Grey is now on step 4!

Carmen: Where does this piece go?

Bryan: I have no idea!

PG: Red coming to some difficulty!

*Red places the pieces but 2 don't fit, Purple moves to step 6*

PG: Purple is catching up with Red!

Bryan: Quick! Switch these two pieces!

*Red switches two pieces and moves to step 7*

*White moves to step 4*

Adera: We can still catch up!

*Purple moves to step 7 and overtakes red*

PG: It looks like purple has more pieces in on step 7 then Red does now...

Jade: Where does this go?

Marcus: I don't know... This doesn't look right!

*Red moves on to step 8*

PG: Nevermind! Red is still in the lead and Purple made a huge mistake and is taking at most of the pieces now

*White and Grey move to step 5*

*red moves to step nine at the same time that purple moves to step 8*

PG: Red is now one step ahead of Purple!

Jade: Work quicker!

Marcus: But we don't need any more mistakes...

*Shows Red working quick and moving to step 10*

PG: Red is on the final step as purple is moving more slower

Jade: Slower?

PG: That's what it looks like...

Marcus: Oh shush!

*Red finsihes step, grabs flag and runs down stairs*

PG: That is it! Red has one their second piece and their first mission! Red you will decide who goes to the temple of fate tonight and one of those teams will be going home. Congratulations and I will meet you at the circle of decisions later tonight.

*Red hugs*

*Shows Red talking*

Bryan: Blue for sure...

Carmen: Mhmmm. And I guess Grey... I'm to close to Purple and White to send em...

Bryan: okay

Carmen *Confessional*: That decision was easier then I expected it to be...

*Shows Purple Talking*

Jade: We did good today...

Marcus: Yup...

Jade: Do you think they will send us?

Marcus: Nope but you never know...

*Shows Blue Talking*

Becky: I am almost certain we are going...

Brandon: Mhmm

*White team talks*

Adera: I wonder if they will send us...

Jazz: Are we a threat?

Adera: I don't know... I wish purple had one... I'd feel so much safer...

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the circle of decisions*

PG: Todays mission came down to Purple and Red. Red this is the first mission you ever won. Who will be going to temple?

Bryan: Well it was easier then we thought...

Carmen: That it was.

Bryan: And we decided to send Blue and Grey

Becky: Told ya...

*Wesley looks a little surprised*

PG: Blue and Grey... You will make the long hike to temple where one of you will be eliminated... You will need to pack your stuff and say your goodbyes and leave at sunset.

*Shows Blue Packing*

Becky *Confessional*: If we come back I am pretty sure we are just going to be sent up again but we will just have to overcome it...

Becky: I hope we come back...

Brandon: Me to...

Becky: I've been through so much in this competition...

*Teams leave for temple after saying goodbyes*

PG: Blue Team, Grey team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Oh! Blue you picked water and grey you picked fire. Water puts out the first Blue that is one win for you... One more and you are going back. Grey. One more loss and you will be heading home. Pick another element

*Teams pick elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

Becky: Oh My Gosh!

PG: Blue this time you picked fire and grey picked wood!

Brandon: Yes!

PG: Fire burns the wood. Blue team you are going back! Grey... You have been through a lot. Please leave a note behind telling who your pieces go to. Thanks for playing!

*Grey disappears at the fire*

PG: Blue team! You did it! You are going back!

*Blue goes back*

Becky: We're back!

Adera *Sarcastically*: Woo Hoo!

Becky: I know you are so happy Adera!

*Becky and Brandon Hug*

End of Episdoe 8

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork, Knowledge,

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Courage,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength, Friendship,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership,


	9. Episode 9

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork, Knowledge,

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Courage,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength, Friendship,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership,

PG: Last time on Endurance. The final 5 played in yet another temple mission and Red team came out with their first win. They sent Grey and Blue and Blue came back. Today in an Endurnace mission the teams aim will be tested as they shoot coconuts. This is Endurnace: Fans and Favourites!

*Theme Song Starts*

4 Teams

*Shows The Group of 4 Teams*

4 Fans

*Shows The Group of 4 Fans*

4 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 4 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Shows The Logo*

*Shows Contestants Meeting PG*

PG: This is the second day I meet you in a row for a letter. Brandon here you go.

Brandon: Sweet!

Dear Final 4,

You are all amazing! We wish you all the best of luck thoughout the game...

Red - We are a little bumed that you sent us but realize you didn't really have many options to choose from...

Blue - You guys need to figure out a stratagey that actually works cause you are on the chopping block right now...

Purple - You guys are amazing! We want you and white to make it to the final 2! Jade you are amazing!

White - You are the best team out here! You need to win! Take our two pieces as a boost!

From, The Grey team.

PG: White team... How bout that. From Last place straight to the tie for first. There is a chance to change that now. Let's head to the beach.

*Teams and PG go to the beach*

PG: Today you are playing for the samahdi and the Stratagey piece. Hanging on the rope are 10 samahdis. There are a bunch of coconuts here. You will aim for those samahdis with the coconuts and try and break them. One of those coconuts has an idol of a man sitting inside meaning that the person that gets that man can choose any team they want to sit out in the next temple mission.

*Teams looked shocked and nervous*

PG: No one knows which samahdi has the idol in it. start throwing!

*Teams start throwing coconuts*

*Shows Everyone missing and then one hitting*

PG: Nothing in that one! 9 left

*Contestants keep on throwing*

PG: Come on! You need better aim then that!

*Jade hits a samahdi*

PG: Nothing in that! 8 are left!

*Shows Becky hitting a samahdi with nothing in it*

PG: Nothing! 7 are left!

*Shows Adera hitting a samahdi and a Idol falling out*

PG: Wow! Already Adera hits the winning samahdi! That gives White the extra piece and the lead and they can sit out any team in the next temple mission. I will meet you all at the circle of decisions later for the decision. Congratulations White on your first win!

*Shows Blue Talking*

Becky: We're getting it...

Brandon: Obviously...

Becky: Why can't they get over it? It was like 5 days ago...

Brandon: Cause people are stupid.

*Shows White talking*

Adera: I don't think we should give it to Blue...

Jazz: Woa really?

Adera: Ya... It happened awhile ago and we should get over it I think...

Jazz: So who do you want to give it to?

Adera: I'm not sure...

Jazz: Not purple for sure...

Adera: So that leaves red?

Jazz: I don't know... I really think we should give it to Blue still...

*Shows Purple Talking*

Jade: I hope they give it to blue...

Marcus: They probably will...

*Shows Teams Meeting PG at the circle of decisions*

PG: White team! You won your first mission today! Now you will choose which team will be sitting out in the next mission

*Everyone looks at blue*

Adera: Well we made that tough decision... Jazz... Tell em...

Jazz: Well we're really sorry but it is time to play strategic... So we are giving it to red...

*Everyone looks completely shocked*

PG: Red team... You will not be able to compete in tomorrows temple mission... It is not a gurentee that you will go home but you will not be able to save yourselves... I will see you tomorrow for your temple mission... Good night...

Bryan *Confessional*: Well that was a shock! White is going down!

Adera *Confessional*: It is time to play smart and giving it to blue would be dumb... They haven't won anything in awhile...

End of Episode 9

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork, Knowledge,

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Courage,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength, Friendship,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey,


	10. Episode 10

The Red Team: Bryan & Carmen Teamwork, Knowledge,

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Courage,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength, Friendship,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey,

PG: Last time on Endurnace. The final 4 played an Endurance mission where The White team ended up with their first win. To everyones surprise they game the samahdi to red and inside was a man sitting down meaning that red cannot play todays challenge. Today 3 of the 4 teams will play the temple mission and 1 team will be leaving tonight... This is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Theme Song Starts*

4 Teams

*Shows The Group of 4 Teams*

4 Fans

*Shows The Group of 4 Fans*

4 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 4 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Shows The Logo*

*Contestants Meet PG on the beach*

PG: Today will be the easiest mission ever... There are 6 bottles out on the beach. You will each need to pick one. Inside each is a note. Some say nothing and some have advantages in the game... Pick wisely and open when I say to...

*Teams Pick Bottles*

PG: Okay! Starting with Adera... Open yours

*Adera opens bottle*

Adera: Nothing

PG: Okay Now To Jade

*Jade opens*

Jade: Take the karma piece!

PG: That means your team gets the karama piece! Now for Becky

*Becky Opens*

Becky: Nothing

PG: Brandon's turn!

*Brandon opens*

Brandon: Oh my gosh! Gurenteed final 3!

Becky: What! No way!

*Blue hugs*

PG: This means blue... You are in the final 3!

Becky: Sweet!

PG: But we still have two more bottles to open... Marcus

*Marcus opens and finds nothing*

PG: Okay... Jazz!

*Jazz Opens His*

Jazz: Steal one piece from another team... We will take the Courage piece from blue!

Becky: What! Not cool!

PG: That means Blue goes down to last with 2 and White bumps to first with 5! Now Blue is gurenteed into the final 3... But the other 3 teams only one of you will join... One the other side of the beach there are 3 flags... I want Red, Purple, and White to run down there and the first person to get back with a flag is also in the final 3! Go!

*Contestants start running*

PG: Jade's got a good lead!

*Shows Jade reaching a flag first, then Bryan, then Adera*

Jade: Haha!

*Jade trips*

Jade: Shoot! this always happens!

*Adera takes the lead and makes it back first*

*Adera and Jade hug*

Adera: You gotta come back!

PG: Oh! White is joining Blue in the final 3. Purple... This is your third time up and temple. Red this will be your first... I will meet you guys up there

*Purple and Red get packed, say their goodbyes and head to temple*

PG: Red Team, Welcome to the Temple of Fate. Purple, welcome back for your third visit. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Oh! Red you picked wood. Purple you picked fire. Fire burns the wood Purple that's one win for you... One more and you are going back. Red... One more loss and you are headed home... Pick another element.

*Teams pick elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

PG: Oh! Purple you picked Water and Red you picked Fire. Water puts out the fire Purple is going back! Red... You played a great game... Please leave a note and say who get your pieces... Thanks for playing!

*Red and Purple hug*

Carmen: Good luck guys!

Jade: Thanks!

*Red Disappears at fire*

PG: Purple... I'm sure it's good to be back... I am sure White will be glad to see you and secretley White will two... Go back and enjoy your stay in the final 3!

*Purple heads back to find white at the campfire*

Jade: Where's Becky and Brandon?

Adera: They're being stupid loosers and fell asleep...

Jazz: Said they didn't care who comes back...

Marcus: Man those two really gotta go...

Adera: Us 2 will see to that!

End of Episode 10

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength, Friendship, Karma,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey, Courage,


	11. Episode 11

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength, Friendship, Karma,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey, Courage,

PG: Last time on Endurance... In a mission where anything could happen both Purple and White gained a piece and Blue lost a piece... But Blue regained the lost by winning a gurenteed spot in the final 3. In a temple mission the final 3 that would become 2 and join blue raced to grab a flag and come back. Jade had a good lead but she tripped and Adera won the challenge for White. At temple Purple won and Red was sent home. Tonight in an Endurance Mission the Final 3 are split. Blue is in it for themseleves while Purple and White both want blue out of the game... What will happen? Find out tonight on The Final 3 Episode of Endurance!

*Theme Song Starts*

3 Teams

*Shows The Group of 3 Teams*

3 Fans

*Shows The Group of 3 Fans*

3 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 3 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Shows The Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Last night must have been difficult... Seeing Red team go home... Adera how bout you read the letter?

Adera: Sure.

Dear Final 3,

All 6 of you deserve to be where you are... I mean 4... Becky and Brandon... You are both going home next so the Final 2 deserve to be where they are...

Blue - Just give it up... You are outnumbered

Purple - You guys are so awesome! Best of luck

White - Same!

We are giving our pieces to the blue team... Just kidding! We will split em between Purple and White! Good luck in the final 2!

From: The Amazing Red Team!

PG: So White is in the lead with 6 pieces, Purple is right behind with 5, and Blue is way behind with only 2... But that can change today as you know... Let's head to the beach!

*Teams and PG head to the beach*

PG: Today you will play for the Endurance piece and the power to give the samahdi to any team you want... Here's how the game will work. You have a bunch of platforms in the water with balance beams connected. You will each get a "tail" connected to you and if that tail comes off you are out of the game. The only other way to be out is if you fall off the balance beam. Your goal is to take off everyone elses tail and be the last one standing! The last one standing will win the piece and will give the samahdi to any team they want! Get ready!

*Teams get into position*

PG: Start moving!

*Teams Start Moving*

PG: Remember you are trying to take off the other teams tails and you have to keep moving!

*A Minute Passes and Everyone is still on*

PG: Come on we need some action!

*Brandon takes off Jazz's tail*

PG: Oh! Jazz You're out!

Jazz: Dang! Adera get Brandon!

*Adera turns around to get Bradon but Brandon turns and faces her*

Brandon: Oh no you don't!

*Adera turns around and runs the other way as Brandon chaces her*

*Jade Trips on the platform side and falls in the water*

PG: Oh! Jade is out!

*Brandon grabs Adera's tail*

PG: Oh Adera is out as well! Brandon is causing alot of harm to everyone!

*Brandon falls of the balance beam*

PG: Oh! It is down to Marcus and Becky!

Marcus: You're going down!

*Marcus chases Becky but falls in the process. Becky still runs*

PG: Becky you win!

Becky: What?

PG: Marcus fell!

Becky: Haha!

PG: Blue team won the piece and samahdi. You will decide who to give that to and we will meet you at the circle of decisions!

*Shows Blue Talking*

Becky: I don't care who gets it... Both teams are loosers

Brandon: Don't say that!

Becky: I speak the truth...

Brandon: Well who is getting it?

Becky: You choose cause I really don't care...

*Shows Purple and White talking*

Adera: Technically it doesn't mater who get's it... It's like we are one big team...

Jade: Agreed

*Teams meet PG at circle of decisions*

PG: Blue team! This was your first win in awhile! Who are you going to handicap in the final temple mission?

Brandon: Well Becky let me decide... She still doesn't even know the decision... I decided the stronger team would have to be purple... So purple is getting the handicap.

PG: Okay purple... Come up here!

*Jade smashes open samahdi*

Jade: It says 10 pounds...

PG: This means that 10 pounds will be added to your wait tomorrow. If you can outlast that pain you will be gurenteed to the final 2. I will see you all tomorrow!

Jade *Confessional*: We really need to win tomorrow if we want the chance of a White/Purple final 2...

Marcus *Confessional*: Me and Jade have overcome 3 temples and we can overcome this samahdi as well...

End of Episode 11

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Endurance,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength, Friendship, Karma, Teamwork,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey, Courage, Knowledge,


	12. Episode 12

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Endurance,

The Purple Team: Jade & Marcus Luck, Strength, Friendship, Karma, Teamwork,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey, Courage, Knowledge,

PG: Last time on Endurance. The final 3 played in an Endurance mission and Becky won it for her team when Marcus fell of the balance beam. At the circle of decisions Purple recieved the samahdi giving them 10 extra pounds each in the next temple mission. Today 3 will become 2 and the final Temple mission is played. This is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Theme Song Starts*

3 Teams

*Shows The Group of 3 Teams*

3 Fans

*Shows The Group of 3 Fans*

3 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 3 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites!

*Shows The Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting PG for Final Mission*

PG: Welcome to your very last temple mission. The winner of todays mission will be gurenteed a shot in the final 2! The other 2 will go up to temple. Here's how the mission will work. You will have to hold onto somewhere on that rope square up there. Once you let go you are out. Last person holding win it for their team. Purple. You each have an extra 10 pounds strapped to your packs which will make it that much more difficult! Go ahead and get ready

*Teams get ready*

PG: When I say go you will start climbing out... Go!

*Teams start climbing out to the square*

PG: It looks like everyone is now holding on! Remember this is for gurenteed final 2!

*Shows the square with everyones hands on it*

Marcus: At least their is no way you can trip up here Jade

Adera: You will be surprised with what Jade can manage to trip on!

*They all start laughing*

Jade: Hey PG! Mind getting me a muffin?

PG: Actually I do mind. Keep on hanging!

*Jade groans*

Brandon: How you holding in Becky?

Becky: I can last like 5 more minutes!

Brandon: Okay!

PG: Everyone still holding on tight!

*Shows Someone Letting Go*

PG: Oh! Marcus is off! The samahdi proved to much for him!

Jade: UGHHHHH!

PG: Jade you got to hold on if you don't want to go to temple!

Adera: You got this Jade! Don't worry!

Jade: My hands are slipping!

Adera: No they're not!

Jade: I'm sorry Marcus!

*Jade Falls*

PG: Oh! Purple is going to temple tonight! The samahdi proved to much to handle and they are 1 of the 2 teams going tonight but who will join them?

Adera: We got this Jazz!

Jazz: Mhmm!

Becky: I'm slipping!

Brandon: Hold on Becky!

Becky: I can't! My hands are slipping!

*Becky tries to reposition her hands but ends up slipping*

PG: Oh! Becky is out for the Blue team! There is 2 people on white and 1 person on blue left!

Brandon: Just drop already Adera... You know you want to... Feel that pain!

Adera: Shut up!

*Jazz Drops*

Adera: UGHHH!

PG: Jazz is out for White! It is down to Adera and Brandon! You have both been holding on for 10 minutes now!

Adera: I hate this game!

*Another 10 minutes passes*

PG: 20 Minutes you guys have been holding on for! No one wants to let go!

Adera: Awww my arms!

Jazz: No stay on!

Brandon: I'm slipping!

Becky: No Brandon!

*Someones falls*

PG: Oh! White team is gurenteed into the final 2!

Adera: YESSSS!

Jazz: Good job Adera!

*Whites hugs*

PG: Blue and Purple. You both failed to complete the challenge and will be headed up to temple tonight. There one of you will be headed home after coming so close to the final 2. White... Enjoy the victory if being in the final 2!

*Shows Purple and White talking*

Jade: Well at least it is not us 2 going together.

Adera: Mhmm!

Marcus: I really want to come back and finally have Blue gone!

Jazz: I know... Blue team are the loser team. They have a terrible attitude. Like last time when you guys came back from temple...

Jade: ya...

*Shows Blue Talking*

Becky: We really need to come back tonight...

Brandon: I know! We are so close and we must win this!

*After saying their goodbyes Blue and Purple make their way to the temple of fate*

PG: Blue team... Welcome to the temple of fate. Purple welcome back for a fourth time! In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

Becky: Yes!

PG: Blue you picked water, purple you picked fire. Water puts out the fire. Blue that is one win for you! One more and you will be going back! Purple... One more loss and you will be heading home. Pick another element.

*Teams Pick Elements*

PG: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise and Jade starts to cry*

PG: Purple you picked wood and Blue picked fire. Fire burns to the wood! Blue you're going back. Purple team... You played an amazing game out here. I'm sure white will miss you...

Jade: Like crazy!

PG: There is no need to leave a note as your pieces will be up for grabs in the next temple mission.

Becky: I love you Jade!

*Becky and Jade hug*

PG: Go ahead and go to the fire.

*Purple disappears at the fire*

PG: Blue team! You did it! You are going back to join white in the final 2! One of you will become Endurance Champions tomorrow so congratulations!

Becky: Thanks PG!

*Blue goes back to camp*

Adera: Oh my god it's blue!

Jazz: No way!

*Blue and White hug*

Adera *Confessional*: I really wanted Purple to come back but I don't want to act how Blue acted... I'm not a jerk like them...

End of Episode 12

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Endurance,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey, Courage, Knowledge,


	13. Episode 13

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Endurance,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey, Courage, Knowledge,

PG: Last time on Endurance: Fans and Favourites out final 3 played in their final temple mission. White ended up winning and Blue and Purple were automatically sent to temple. At temple Purple's fourth tme was not their fourth time back as the Blue team defeated them. Today in part 1 of the finale our Final 2 will play in their final mission to try and get 1 of the 5 pieces that Purple left behind! This is Endurance Fans and Favourites!

*Theme Song Starts*

Final 2 Teams

*Shows The Group of 2 Teams*

Final 2 Fans

*Shows The Group of 2 Fans*

Final 2 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 2 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites The Finale Part 1!

*Shows The Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting PG*

PG: Well... It must be pretty lonely with only 2 teams left... As you know Purple was eliminated yesterday and 5 of their pieces were left behind. Today you will play for those 5 along with the ingenuity piece.

*Both Teams Look Excited*

PG: But before the mission I have left supplies for you to decorate those team poles there. They will stay long after you are gone...

Becky: Sweet!

Jazz: Awesome!

*Teams start decorating*

Adera: Man... Purple was so awesome... I wish they could have been in the final 2 with us...

Brandon: I do gotta admit they were pretty awesome...

Jazz: And Orange. Casey was like my best friend out here...

Adera: And Leslie was so sweet to everyone!

Becky: Red... I feel so bad for what I did to Carmen... She was trying to be nice to me from the beginning and I acted like a total jerk...

Brandon: Ya... Bryan was one of the nicest guys out here! He was completely awesome!

Adera: Black... Alex was a real character and Emilia was such a sweetheart!

Becky: Ya... It's a shame they were eliminated first...

Brandon: I don't even know them cause I wasn't here...

Jazz: Oh ya you weren't here... Lauren, Kaleb, CJ, and Bailey were all so awesome but they were eliminated so early in the game... It's sad that you didn't get to meet them Brandon...

Brandon: Shaylene was so awesome and so was Andres... Well from what I saw of them... I came the same night they left...

Adera: Wesley... That guys was hilarious! And Saddie was so sweet and I think they both had a great time!

*Teams Finish The Poles and Meet PG at the beach*

PG: Welcome to your very last mission. There are 6 pieces up for grabs today... This will be a tresue hunt! Here is a map of the beach. The Xs mark the place where there is a piece. You have to dig up the piece and once you do that piece will be yours. Okay?

*Everyone nods*

PG: Okay then! Start your tresure hunt!

*Teams start running around*

Adera: It looks like 10 steps forward

*Adera starts walking and Jazz follows*

*Shows Blue team*

Brandon: There should be one right here! Start digging!

*Blue teams starts to dig and get's a piece*

Becky: Yes!

*Blue teams heads off again as white get's their piece*

PG: Both teams are tied!

*Blue digs up another piece*

Becky: Yes!

*Shows White team digging*

Adera: It says there should be one here...

Jazz: Maybe it's farther down!

*White keeps digging as blue finds their third piece*

PG: White is having troubles finding their next piece as Blue already has 3 pieces!

*White get's piece*

Jazz: Run!

PG: There is only one piece left to find!

*Both teams are digging in the exact same spot*

Adera: There!

Jazz: I got it!

Brandon: No i got it!

*Both Contestants have it and are trying to pull it from one another*

*Jazz Gives a hard tug and gets the piece*

PG: That's it! This game's over! The pieces are split 3 on 3!

*White and Blue hug*

PG: Now let's go over to the circle of decisions!

*PG and Teams head to circle of decisions*

PG: As a little present here is and Endurance gift pack. Complete season of the first 5 seasons of Endurance and Endurance Clothing! Enjoy those gift packs! And now we have bigger things to cover... The final temple

*Everyone looks nervous*

PG: Blue take these minature pieces and bring them up to temple. You have Trust, Commitment, Endurance, Luck, Strength, and Friendship.

*Blue takes pieces*

PG: And White... Take these. You have Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey, Courage, Knowledge, Ingenuity, Karma, and Teamwork.

*White takes pieces*

PG: Enjoy what will be your last day in Colorado and I will meet you up at temple at sunset.

End of Episode 13

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Endurance, Luck, Strength, Friendship,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey, Courage, Knowledge, Ingenuity, Karma, Teamwork


	14. Episode 14

The Blue Team: Becky & Brandon Trust, Commitment, Endurance, Luck, Strength, Friendship,

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey, Courage, Knowledge, Ingenuity, Karma, Teamwork*Theme Song Starts*

Final 2 Teams

*Shows The Group of 2 Teams*

Final 2 Fans

*Shows The Group of 2 Fans*

Final 2 Favourites

*Shows The Group of 2 Favourites*

1 Host

*Shows PG*

Toughest Season Yet

*Shows CJ Getting Lifted Off The Ground*

Drama

*Shows Somebody Crying*

This Is Endurance: Fans and Favourites The Finale Part 2!

*Shows The Logo*

*Shows Teams At The Huts*

Adera *confessional*: Going into the final temple we are quite confident because we have 3 more pieces then Blue... But we can't get to over confident because anything can happen up there...

Brandon *Confessional*: I think White is getting way to confident... Sure they have the lead but have they seen the final temple before? It is purely just luck...

*Teams head to the temple of fate*

JD: Welcome to the final temple of fate... In front of you are 3 silver pyramids... Under 1 of them is a gold pyramid... You will place however many pieces you want on the board as long as you leave at least one for the other team.. Then we will reveal who picked the golden pyramid... The person with the golden pyramid will take all the pieces on the table and we will add another pyramid... We will keep going until we have an endurance champion...

1 -

2 -

3 -

PIECE COUNT

BLUE - 6

WHITE - 9

JD: Blue team... You are behind so you will be picking which pyramids you want to take...

Becky: We will take 1 and 3

JD: Okay! leaving White with 2! We will now reveal the golden pyramid

*Pyramids Flip Over*

1 - Blue Nothing

2 - White Golden Pyramid!

3 - Blue Nothing

PG: Oh white! You just picked up two pieces giving you 11. Blue you are still behind. There are now 4 pyramids out there...

1-

2-

3-

4-

PIECE COUNT

BLUE - 4

WHITE - 11

Brandon: 2?

Becky: Ya!

1- White Golden Pyramid!

2- Blue Nothing

3- White Nothing

4- Blue Nohing

PIECE COUNT

BLUE - 2

WHITE - 13

PG: White team! You are so close to winning! There are now 5 pyramids out there...

1- Blue Nothing

2- White Nothing

3- White Nothing

4- White Nothing

5- Blue GOLDEN PYRAMID!

PIECE COUNT

BLUE - 5

WHITE - 10

PG: Okay! Blue made a come back! Blue pick where you want to place them

1- Blue Nothing

2- Blue Nothing

3- White GOLDEN PYRAMID!

4- Blue Nothing

5- White Nothing

6- Blue Nothing

PIECE COUNT

BLUE - 1

WHITE - 14

PG: Oh! White you just took all their piece except for 1. If you wil this round then you are endurance champions... There are now 7 Pyramids

1- White Nothing

2- White Nothing

3- White Nothing

4- White Nothing

5- White GOLDEN PYRAMID!

6- White Nothing

7- Blue Nothing

Adera: Oh my gosh!

Jazz: We did it!

*White team hugs*

PG: White team! You have come a long way for this and you are going to be headed to Barcelona Spain! Congratulations! Blue team... You played and Incredible game and have a lot to be proud of.

Becky: Good job guys!

PG: White and Blue... Thanks for playing our game!

*Shows Montage of White Team*

End Of Endurance Fans and Favourites

The White Team: Adera & Jazz Leadership, Heart, Perseverance, Stratagey, Courage, Knowledge, Ingenuity, Karma, Teamwork, Trust, Commitment, Endurance, Luck, Strength, and Friendship


End file.
